Memorias
by Theta Tenny
Summary: Luego del relato "El problema final". Un año después de que Holmes desapareciera en la catarata de Reichenbach, Watson ya no puede consigo mismo y escribe una gran confesión en sus memorias... Slash


_Hola! Bueno... tenía que intentar tratas con el Holmes y el Watson del siglo XIX, ustedes dirán que tal me sale~ ^^_

_**Advertencias: slash y algunas insinuaciones para mayores de 16 ;)**_

__**Sherlock Holmes le pertenece a Sir Arthur (pero en verdad es todito mio :P)**

* * *

><p><span>Memorias.<span>

REIMPRESIÓN DE LAS MEMORIAS DE JOHN H. WATSON, DOCTOR EN MEDICINA.

_Mayo de 1892_.

Un año. Un año ha pasado ya y parecería que la gran cascada aún está frente a mí, con su imponente, hermoso y aterrador paisaje, con el rugido de las aguas chocando contra las rocas, con el aroma a tierra mojada, con aquellas huellas marcadas y con aquella muestra de un singular y mortal enfrentamiento final.

Ya ha pasado un año desde que mi mejor amigo y compañero de aventuras desapareciera junto al profesor Moriarty.

Y aún se me siguen empañando los ojos de lágrimas cuando pienso en ello. Cuando pienso en cual podría haber sido el desenlace si yo hubiera llegado antes, tan solo unos minutos antes. Por más que lo intente, no puedo pasar las dos líneas cuando intento escribir el verdadero relato sobre sus muertes, para que todo el mundo conozca al fin las atrocidades del llorado profesor y como mi buen Sherlock logró atraparlo. Ni siquiera Mary es capaz de consolarme, de llenar ese vacío que él dejó en mi corazón y, aunque pretenda hacerle creer que no es así, simplemente no puedo, voy a volverme loco en cualquier momento.

Nunca antes lo he dicho, y tampoco Sherlock, por supuesto, pero la relación que ambos manteníamos era la más fuerte y hermosa del mundo entero, puedo asegurarlo. Lamentablemente, si la verdad detrás de nuestras máscaras fuera revelada, mancharía el gran nombre de mi querido Sherlock, el honor de mi adorada Mary y mi propia reputación. Pero al menos, debo escribirlo, descargarlo en estas páginas íntimas, privadas, porque de lo contrario, en verdad podría morir de la opresión en el pecho, del nudo en la garganta, que siento cada vez que pienso –o incluso escucho el nombre– de Sherlock Holmes.

.

.

Fue una noche como cualquier otra, yo aún compartía las habitaciones del 221B de Baker Street. Dormía plácidamente en mi dormitorio, cuando un chillido llegó a mis oídos y me despertó. Era el chillido del violín de mi compañero que, como muchas otras veces anteriores –y posteriores, debo aclarar– estaba siendo interpretado por su mente aburrida y de seguro perturbada. Hacía unas dos semanas que ningún potencial cliente había traspasado las puertas de nuestra morada y, como yo le había quitado todos los suministros de cocaína y morfina, así como todas y cada una de las jeringuillas que había encontrado, la mente de Holmes estaba inquieta, deseosa de un misterio, de un caso; cual sabueso acelerado que no puede encontrar el rastro correcto.

Sin embargo, luego de ese espeluznante chirrido a cuerdas, una melodía de las más hermosas inundó el ambiente, por lo que supuse que, quizás, podría volver a conciliar el sueño. Fui realmente un iluso, porque al cabo de pocos minutos, otro chillido interrumpió tan bella pieza. Me levanté entonces de mi cama, me puse mi bata y salí de mi dormitorio, solo para entrar en la atestada sala de estar, inundada de humo de tabaco.

Ahí se encontraba Holmes, tirado en su sillón habitual, con su violín entre sus manos y la pipa en la boca, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared, rodeado de sus tubos de ensayo y de sus papeles.

— Holmes, ¿sabe qué hora es?— le pregunté, con la voz enronquecida por el sueño.

Él me miró con aquellos penetrantes ojos grises, alzando sus cejas, en un gesto de sorpresa.

— Querido Watson, ¿acaso había ido a acostarse ya?

Lo miré como quien mira a un caso perdido— Hace más de dos horas, de hecho.

— Ya veo…— dijo en forma de respuesta él. Pero sin embargo, fijó su vista en su instrumento y comenzó a tocar nuevamente. Esta vez, la melodía era aún más bella que la anterior.

— ¿Suya?— pregunté, acercándome a su escritorio, ya que había vislumbrado, entre el espeso humo que lo inundaba todo, un sobre abierto.

— ¿La carta o la música?— preguntó él, sin siquiera levantar la vista. De seguro había sentido mis pasos acercándome al escritorio, de otro modo, no podría saber yo como hizo para darse cuenta de que me estaba dirigiendo hacia aquel lugar.

— Ambas— dije al fin, tomando el sobre y mirando su contenido.

— Si— respondió él, continuando con su improvisación—. La carta me la envió Lestrade cerca de la medianoche, contiene un sencillo código el cual delata a su escritor y al asesino del caso en el cual él está metido.

— ¿Lo resolvió en… una hora?— dije, echando un vistazo al aparentemente sencillo código, que por supuesto de sencillo no tenía nada y luego al reloj que se encontraba sobre el escritorio.

— No lo creo… considerando que hace más de media que estoy tocando el violín.

Abrí mis ojos de par en par, asombrado. Las increíbles facultades de Holmes no dejaban de sorprenderme día a día. Y él tampoco lo hacía, especialmente por lo que haría a continuación.

Bruscamente, dejó de tocar y se levantó de un salto. Colocó el instrumento sobre el sillón que había ocupado y se acercó a mí. Dejando su pipa al lado del sobre enviado por el inspector, me dijo:

— ¿Qué puede decirme del código, mi querido Watson?

— Que es completamente extraño, ilegible para una mente que no sea la suya o la de los que lo inventaron.

Él movió su mano en el aire, como ahuyentando moscas— Bah, claro que no, es un juego de niños, muy sencillo, _elemental_— esta última palabra la pronunció de una forma muy particular, una forma que jamás olvidaré.

Se había acercado a mí en demasía, lo suficiente como para que yo me apoyara contra el escritorio y me reclinara contra él, tratando de alejarme del cuerpo de mi amigo. Por lo que cuando pronunció aquella última palabra, nuestros rostros estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para que su aliento chocara contra mi boca.

— Holmes, ¿qué…?— comencé a decir yo, pero no pude terminar la frase. Los grises y penetrantes ojos de Sherlock estaban clavados en los míos, como si quisiera adentrarse en las profundidades de mi alma y navegar por el mar de mi mente. Sabía que en cierta forma lo estaba haciendo, ya que él era un experto en observar a las personas.

Coloqué una mano sobre su pecho, pretendiendo alejarlo un poco, porque en verdad me iba a quebrar la columna si seguía reclinándome de esa extraña forma sobre el mueble. Pero lo que menos hice fue ejercer presión, ya que descubrí el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de mi compañero: estaba ardiendo. Y no sólo eso, sus latidos estaban inusualmente acelerados. ¿Acaso tenía fiebre? Con preocupación, observé sus pupilas, las cuales estaban normales y, con instinto protector, llevé la mano que tenía sobre su pecho hacia su frente. También ardía, pero no estaba sudorosa, como habría de esperarse en la frente de un enfermo. Volví a mirarlo a los ojos, tratando de descubrir qué era lo que le pasaba.

— Holmes, ¿se encuentra bien?

— Perfectamente, Watson— me respondió, dibujando una sonrisa extraña, pero dulce en su rostro—. Perdóneme por preocuparlo, querido John.

Fue entonces cuando creí que yo era el que había caído enfermo. El corazón me dio un vuelco al escucharlo decir mi hombre, a la vez que un extraño escalofrío recorría mi espina dorsal, para terminar en mi nuca, provocando que toda mi piel se erizara. Entonces él se acercó aún más a mí, pero yo, contradiciendo todos mis pensamientos, no me alejé ni impedí que él se acercara. No tenía idea de lo que me estaba pasando, mi mente daba vueltas y parecía que mis pensamientos se habían diluido entre el humo de la habitación. Pero fue aún mayor mi desconcierto cuando él apoyó su cálida mano sobre la mía, la que aún estaba sobre el escritorio, sujetando el papel con el código. Todo mi mundo comenzó a girar, el simple contacto con su piel le bastó a mi mente para irse de mi cuerpo y a mi corazón para salirse de control.

Holmes, entonces, que no había quitado sus ojos de los míos en ningún momento, acentuó aún más su sonrisa, mientras levantaba con delicadeza las manos de ambos, y el papel junto a ellas. Las colocó a la altura de nuestros rostros, haciendo que el escrito se interpusiera entre los dos.

— ¿En verdad no puede verlo, Watson?

Ya no estaba seguro de sobre qué estaba hablando, si del código o de nosotros dos, por lo que no respondí, simplemente me limité a mirarlo, con la boca entreabierta y la respiración un tanto acelerada.

Y entonces, de la nada, en el tiempo que dura un parpadeo, Holmes soltó el papel, sin soltar mi mano y rodeó mi cintura con la que le quedaba libre, mientras apoyaba suavemente sus labios sobre los míos. Las palabras en verdad no me alcanzarían para describir lo que sentí en ese momento: desconcierto, desesperación, locura, ensueño, pasión, lujuria… amor.

Así es, aquel beso no era una broma ni mucho menos, era real. Sherlock Holmes me estaba demostrando en actos lo que miles de personas pueden sintetizar en dos palabras; palabras que él, lo sé a la perfección, jamás podría pronunciar a viva voz.

Al principio todo mi cuerpo estaba tenso y sólo podía permanecer así, entre sus brazos, recibiendo aquellos tiernos y cálidos labios. Pero luego, poco a poco, mis músculos se fueron relajando, comenzando a disfrutar verdaderamente de aquel momento, del sabor del hombre que me estaba poseyendo. Y así fue como comencé a entreabrir mi boca, recibiendo a la suya, y comencé a deslizar mi mano libre por la espalda de Holmes, hasta llegar a sus cabellos, sus ondulados y hermosos cabellos, enredando mis dedos en ellos. Entonces nuestro beso se profundizó. Él me apegó más a su cuerpo, sabiendo que yo le correspondía, y poco a poco sólo existía él en mi mundo y el tiempo se había detenido por completo.

Seguimos así por quien sabe cuánto, separándonos de vez en cuando para poder tomar una bocanada de aire y luego, rápidamente, volver a unir nuestros labios. Nuestras manos recorrían nuestros cuerpos con sutileza pero desesperación, como tratando de librarnos de las ropas que nos apresaban, que evitaban que nuestras pieles entraran en contacto directo. Era evidente el deseo contenido por años, la pasión encarcelada en lo profundo de nuestros corazones, el amor acallado por nuestras mentes, que simplemente no podrían concebirlo como real. Pero lo era, era completamente real.

Mentiría si dijera si todo terminó allí, porque era más que evidente que no lo permitiríamos. Nuestros más primitivos instintos no lo permitirían. Terminamos recostados, prácticamente arrancándonos las ropas, sobre su cama, entre sus sábanas. Nuestros cuerpos emanaban un calor intenso, indescriptible. Nuestros corazones y nuestra respiración se volvían simplemente locos al contacto con la piel ajena, nuestros labios recorrían cada centímetro del cuerpo ajeno… y los ahogados gemidos no tardaron en reemplazar al humo de cigarrillo que inundaba la habitación…

.

.

Esa fue la primera, la primera de muchas noches de pasión desenfrenada, de un amor oculto, disfrazado por mi posterior casamiento con Mary. Fue doloroso para ambos, pero debía hacerlo, yo en verdad quería a la dulce y bella Mary, y aún la quiero, la adoro, pero mi corazón, por más que mi mente siempre esté disfrazándolo, ocultándolo, siempre pertenecerá a un hombre, al único hombre que fue capaz de hacerme sentir lo que ninguna mujer hizo. Mi corazón y mi alma siempre pertenecerán a Sherlock Holmes.

Es por eso que ahora, un año después, aún me siento intranquilo, desesperado, dolido, profundamente desolado. Mi corazón se rompe en mil pedazos al recordarlo, mis lágrimas no pueden evitar salir. Pero debo ser fuerte, debo resistir, por Mary, por mí mismo y por Sherlock también. Porque sé que él me lo reprocharía fuertemente. "Eres un hombre de guerra, Watson, sé fuerte", diría seguramente. Y yo sonreiría, limpiándome las lágrimas, mirándolo con cariño y algo de reproche, pero con puro y sincero amor.

.

El mundo jamás podrá leer este escrito, lo sé, pero era una necesidad, debía hacerlo. Ahora, quizás, pueda tomar una nueva hoja para describirle la verdad de la cascada a todos, o quizás no, quien sabe… Quizás, en mucho tiempo, cuando mi querida Mary ya no esté, y cuando yo también me encuentre nuevamente con mi amado Sherlock, estas líneas puedan ver la luz… O quizás cuando llegue el momento en el cual el mundo entero esté lo suficientemente maduro, o nuestros nombres lo suficientemente olvidados, para aceptar, de forma abierta y sincera que Sherlock Holmes y yo, John Hamish Watson, nos amábamos como nunca nadie se ha amado sobre la faz de la tierra.

* * *

><p><em>Y bien? que les pareció? Se me ocurrió después de leer "La aventura del cliente ilustre", no pregunten poque, porque no tiene nada que ver con esto, pero bueno, así es la inspiración ^^<em>

_Ya saben, si les gustó, un comentario siempre pone de buen humor y sino, las sugerencias nuncan sobran :)_

_Saludos~!_


End file.
